


Redemption

by PyxisStar



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyxisStar/pseuds/PyxisStar
Summary: Alucard's late bride is back, with no knowledge of her former master. Yet, there is something different  about their bond. Was she meant to serve a purpose beyond everyone's expectations?





	1. Prologue

**_ Prologue _ **

**_ “The darkness is both the lure and the trap”  _ **

Her eyelids opened.

Darkness enveloped the elegant room, except for the moonlight that filtered through the ostentatious French windows. Slowly she sat up rubbing her eyes unsure of what disturbed her slumber.

“ _Mina”_

Startled she stretched her arm towards the nightstand and took whatever object its surface held. It turned out to be a letter opener, but nevertheless it would have to suffice. This could give her an opportunity to run.

She pushed the silken covers away and walked to the wall, quickly flickering the light switch on.

The brightness revealed nothing in the room. Confused she went to the closet and… _nothing_. She could’ve sworn the voice came from within the alcove…

Mina inhaled and exhaled thinking it was way too late for this nonsense. She closed the closet door; however, she opened the wooden door and peered at the hallway instead of turning the lights off. There was nothing wrong with double checking _Just in case._

It was also dark, deserted and the smell of old carpet, wood and floor wax perfumed the entire place.  It had made her feel oddly comfortable when she first came, no real reason came to her mind.

“ _Miiinaaa”_ again that soft and tantalizing whisper calling for her. Unmoving she tried to figure out if the anxiety of moving into a new home had gotten to her head or, if she was in the midst of a very vivid dream.

Maybe she could think about it in the morning…it was the logical thing to do.

She turned to the bed.

_“Mina…come.”_

She spun slowly and swallowed. That last phrase had a certain pull, a command yes, but one she could surely refuse if she wished. Yet, her body wanted to obey blindly; like when one opens the mouth to yawn, you simply do it and its out of your control.

Still, one could stifle a yawn, and so she resisted that strange voice. She had no reason whatsoever to obey.  

_“…My sweet little lamb. It is a pity that you have forgotten the sound of my howl. Must the wolf come there to get you?...”_

Mina felt a shiver run down her spine.

 _“Do as I say…”_ it said velvety

–This is insane– she breathed before stepping out into the corridor.

 _“Yes, that’s it”_ it uttered, getting clearer as Mina walked further into the mansion. A strange feeling of familiarity started to wash over her mind. She started to wonder where had she heard it before… it tightened her throat for reasons unknown.

Her white nightgown, kindly provided by her benefactors, fluttered to a halt when the young woman did. Thick metal double door stood in front of her; they were bigger than any other doorway of the Hellsing Manor. Though, since her arrival at noon she had barely any time to go about the giant house.

She approached the door with a curious single step. Coldness crept on her bare arms, producing a slight tremor.

Mina hugged herself, and continued on, ignoring this feeling. She pressed her palms against the metal, finding it extremely gelid, as if the metal was made of pure ice. Perhaps this was the basement, it would make sense that it lacked proper heating…although furnaces tended to be placed there.  

_“Come closer my sweet little Mina”_

She swallowed with difficulty. _Little lamb_ felt less creepy.

–Who are you? – she asked.

 _“Open the door, and you shall find out”_ it sounded amused with the prospect. Would she indulge whatever it was that called her?

Mina decided to press her ear against the door to confirm if the voice was coming from within…

–My lady? – 

 Mina swirled around to face Walter, Sir Integra’s mysterious and accomplished butler, holding a light in one of his hands. –These are not hours for a lady to be wondering through the corridors –he smiled politely at her surprised frame. His eyes shifted to the door behind her for a brief second…–Danger lurks in this house I’m afraid –

–I-I do apologize- mumbled Mina in embarrassment. She felt as if roused from a dream. Glancing quickly at the door she asked –What is behind this door if I may ask? –

–I’m not at liberty to disclose this Miss. Please forgive me– he bowed solemnly– Soon enough Sir Integra will fill you with anything you need to know…any particular reason for this question? –the butler asked before the female had time to ponder on what he just said. His sharp gray eyes watching her in silence, patiently waiting for an answer. Mina sensed that lying would be a dangerous territory to walk on with Mr. Walter.

–Just mere curiosity–she said, not lying completely but keeping the entire truth to herself. It would sound unbelievable if she did tell. –I’m sorry to have awakened you–

Walter’s gazed lingered in the young lady for a while before smiling politely again –Do not worry my lady, I usually stay awake after hours. Allow me to escort you back to your room–

–Certainly –with that, they walked away from there. Mina was glad the butler didn’t press for more information. She didn’t want the people who hired her to think she was insane just before her first day at the desk.

_“Until we meet again.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough, but here it is!~


	2. Chapter I Part I

**_ “A decision can change the entire course of life” _ **

**__ **

**_“_ ** _Dear Johnathan,_

_I could not have expected any less from the Hellsing organization. I have received the best of treatment so far. In fact, I am writing to you now, from the Hellsing Manor itself. I was really surprised to learn I would be staying so close to my contractor. I’m a little embarrassed by it, especially since I have yet to meet my employer face to face. I must admit, I am terribly nervous with the thought. He seems to be a very disciplined and strict individual, I hope I am to meet their standards. After all, this position is not a certainty…but nevertheless I am well, and I hope you are too…_

_Although…yesterday I had the strangest experience. I have not talked with anyone in the Manor about it. When you read further, you shall understand my reasoning. I thought I heard a voice from the shadows. It taunted me to follow; and such was its pull, that I found myself in the middle of the hallway, stunned and confused. I wonder still if it was all a dream…_

_But the one thing I am certain of, is how much I miss you. This house feels too big and empty without you…I wish I could’ve taken you with me…but…_

_Thank you for supporting me with my decision to come. I know our sudden separationhas been as hard for you as it has been for me, but it’s just a matter of time before we are together again, just wait a little my darling…_

_I must quicken this letter though, I’m soon to have breakfast. The butler, Mr. Walter, has given me a meal schedule. I can imagine the face you must be making right now, but I’m glad at least I got a printed copy with it. You know how I can immerse myself in my job and forget everything else._

_I hope you have a wonderful day and please take care my darling._

_Yours,_

_Mina M.”_

As Mina finished the letter she glanced at her engagement ring, a simple golden band with a small diamond on its center. It shone slightly with the morning sun. She imagined her dear betrothed winking with every gleam. The thought curved her lips in a sad smile.

They had never been separated for so long. Especially since after their engagement, but this opportunity was her chance to give Johnathan a proper dowry. Since she was orphaned early in her life, she had lacked the money to start a marriage or even buy her own house for that matter, but this was her chance…however, Johnathan’s absence was starting to feel raw.

With a sigh, she folded the letter, and tucked it inside the envelope. Likewise, she tucked her feelings within herself. She couldn’t let them interfere with work. It was her first day after all; she wouldn’t want to appear unprofessional in the slightest. Besides, brooding would not solve anything.

She looked upward to the small clock on the wall. One minute before seven. Breakfast would soon beg-

  ** _Knock Knock_** she jolted.

–Miss Mina? –

She cleared her throat –Yes? –

–Breakfast is ready in the parlor. I am here to escort you– _Walter was indeed and accomplished butler._

She stood from the chair and pushed it before leaving. When she came to the door and opened it, Walter greeted her with a bow. –Please follow me my lady–

She walked besides him, her fingers drummed against the paper envelope in her hand.

–Mr. Walter, would you mind mailing this for me? I’m afraid I don’t know where the mailbox is in this Manor-

–Of course, Miss Mina–

–I’m terribly sorry for the inconvenience-

–Not at all. –he assured. After a brief silence, he went on–May I ask, if you don’t mind, to who is it addressed for? The envelope does not contain a receiver’s address–

Embarrassment welled up on Mina’s chest. Talking about her fiancée always made her this way, but curtesy demanded she answer–To my fiancée, Johnathan Harker–

–Ah, yes. I see the ring now– out of instinct Mina hid it away between her fingers, twisting it a little bit.

–Indeed, but our marriage is far away still–

–My congratulations to you Miss Mina– the butler smiled politely. –Now please, walk a little faster Miss–

–Is there any reason for the rush? –

–Sir Integra is not fond of waiting–

Mina’s eyes widened in Walter’s direction, and her breath caught on her throat. Yet, before she could confirm what her ears had heard, they stopped in front of the huge double doors of what would probably be the parlor. Walter opened them for her with a swift push, and gestured courteously for her to get in.

A long rectangular table crossed the floor. The silver of the candelabra on the table shone with the sunlight that illuminated the entire room. Each of the lavish chairs of the ten or fifteen invisible guests were aligned perfectly. The chair in the far end, facing the entrance, was occupied by…a woman? Mina had thought…

Her icy blue eyes rested behind simple round glasses, and her straight platinum blonde hair fell neatly on her shoulders. A cigar hung from the edge of her lips, the smoke welled around her, like mist, giving her an air of mystery. She wore an olive suit with a blue bow, and a golden cross pin laid in its center.

–Miss Mina at your request, Sir Integra. Please Miss, take a seat, breakfast shall be served shortly.­ –

–Yes, thank you Walter. –  

Without hesitation Mina approached Sir Integra, only her steps and those of Walter echoed in the room. She could feel Sir Integra’s eyes locked on her, analyzing her every move, but Mina couldn’t bear to hold gazes. First and foremost out of respect, or so she assured herself, but also because she was nervous as one could be upon being called, out of the blue, to your bosses presence. What was most surprising was that her boss would want to meet her, a normal employee, personally like this…and share breakfast!

She chose a seat next to Sir Integra, at her right. Her back would face the shine of the sun. Walter pulled the chair for her and she sat down slowly, feeling uncomfortable, but hoping to have simulated calmness. The butler quickly disappeared.

Mina looked up and noticed the tiniest curve in Sir Integra’s lips. Was she amused? She trusted it was not in the spirit of mockery. The blonde rested her chin on the top of her interlaced palms.

–Interesting choice– Sir Integra mused. – Out of all the seats in this parlor, you chose the one closest to me, even though you can barely look at me in the eyes.–

Luckily a quote came to mind before Sir Integra’s words would rend her mute.

–“Cowards die many times before their death; the valiant never taste death but once.” – she answered.

–Shakespeare– Sir Integra concluded. –Is this a situation of life or death for you? –

 _It feels like it;_ but Mina decided to suppress that.

–No, but this job is really important to me. –

–How so? –

–Although with obscure references, Hellsing is renown in England. It could be a great opportunity to further my horizons–

–Why Hellsing specifically? – Mina blinked somewhat confused at her question.  She thought her earlier answer was enough.  

–Any other parliament branch would surely benefit from you. Your resume is accomplished. So why would you choose my branch? –

Silence reigned between them as Mina pondered, trying to find the right answer. Integra only took her cigar out of her mouth and pressed it against the porcelain ash tray, extinguishing it. At that very moment, the main door opened and Walter walked in with a trolley. He placed various trays with different, beautifully carved food. He announced the name of each dish but the young lady didn’t pay too much attention…

–Thank you– she muttered as he left. Sir Integra immediately started eating, waiting patiently for her answer, or perhaps in a rush to end this discussion. But, before Mina could give her a response, she needed to ask a question that has been gnawing her mind since the beginning.

–Before I answer, Sir Integra, I would like to ask a question if you permit me–

Sir Integra took a zip from her coffee before giving her an affirmation.

–What does Hellsing really do? –

Sir Integra’s fork and knife stopped. She rested her hands against the edge of the table and gazed at Mina.

–Mr. Walter informed me about my position, and that this parliament branch was directly connected to her Majesty the Queen, but no more. I thought perhaps he would give me some additional information later or I would find out by myself, but…the secrecy of this organization is quite impressive. I’m…starting to wonder the reason however. –

–Would that change your mind respecting this position? –

Mina now fell into a crack. Her quick answer would be ‘yes’…but at the same time she didn’t want her employer to think she was of an indecisive nature. She opened her mouth gapping silently, perhaps hoping that a good answer would fly out of her throat.

–Indecisiveness, is not something we can afford here at Hellsing. I am in need of someone who does not hesitate and follows orders without questioning. I will need your straight forward answer before this day is over Miss Mina. –

The alluded young lady swallowed hard, closing her mouth finally.

–Yes, Sir Integra. –

Mina felt uncertain, to say the least, of her position right now. This had a worse outcome than she expected. Even her appetite started to fade away…

–But– Mina’s heart started to raise. She prayed to have the courage of her convictions right now. –I can’t offer myself blindly. If I’m to fulfill my duties completely, I must have motivation to do so. –

–Is money not enough? –

–Ethics are more important for me–

Those ice blue eyes of Integra Hellsing stared at her for what felt like hours. Slowly she too placed her dark eyes on Sir Integra for a brief moment.

–I see. My words still stand nevertheless…By the end of this day I want your response. You shall know what we do as the day advances. –

She nodded, though still fearful about her status, she felt somewhat relieved to have spoken her thoughts somewhat freely.

 

***

The rest of the breakfast went relatively normal. Small talk didn’t seem to come well with Sir Integra, so their talk was limited to her duties for the day, which were simple enough: organizing files, taking calls and reporting everything to Walter or Sir Integra herself.

She would start right away at the Intelligence Unit. A car should be waiting at the entrance of the estate at that moment, so she gave her proper goodbyes and left.

–Was she everything you expected her to be, Sir Integra? – asked Walter when the young lady left.

Integra bit down another cigar and lighted it herself. She puffed a cloud of smoke before answering.

–She is no fool, that's for certain…however, she is not what I expected–

–Ah, I see. I do apologize Sir Integra. Should I pack her belongings? –

–No. –

Walter raised an eyebrow.

–She may be a valuable asset just yet. –

–Understood. –he answered –By the way– he took Mina’s letter from his pocket and handed her to his mistress. –She wanted me to forward this letter to her fiancée–

It was Integra’s time to raise a questioning eyebrow. –I’ll hold unto this– she announced.

–Understood–

–How is Alucard behaving? –

–Most erratically Sir Integra. He seems to have calmed down now. Miss Mina found his quarters last night. –

 Sir Integra let go of a dry short laughter. This girl was digging her own grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys see anything weird with the order of chapters, please let me know ^ ^ thank you~


	3. Chapter I Part II

–Of course…I will inform her and send your regards…Yes, have a good evening Sir. – Mina hanged up the black office phone and opened one of the metallic drawers of the reception desk. A fountain pen and a writing pad was there, among the other office supplies, as Mr. Walter had promised.

She quickly wrote down the name of the government official that just talked to her, under the other names there,  adding the reminder to tell Sir Integra what they had just discussed.

Mina leaned back on the dark, comfortable, leathered chair and sighed feeling accomplished. The chair blended perfectly with the modern style desk. Everything in the floor she sat was contemporary, very opposite to the vintage decour of the Hellsing manor. She liked it. It felt closer to home.

As her work started, she felt anxious. Sir Integra’s eyes, burned inside her memory, seemed to follow her even all the way over there. But as time went by, Mina found a sort of rhythm and regained some of her initial confidence. It also helped that most of the unit agents were very amiable and welcomed her very fervently, even though she was nothing but a mere secretary and receptionist. One friendly young man even explained the meanings of their badges and the division they represented.

She was surprised to know that Hellsing had its own personal military division among others.  And one division in particular, according to the young man, that was kept hidden from most of them. Her uneasiness only grew as the secrets of this organization grew as well. Just what did she really get herselg into?

Her friend Lucy, on the other hand, would have been extremely excited with the prospect of a mystery. Mina smiled with fondness as she pictured her talking so extatically about some inconclusive investigation she had read on the newspaper of the day. She did not share for such fascination, but now, it felt like such an irony that she was _in_ one mystery herself.

–Well, what do we have here? –

Mina lifted her gaze from the desk, where she had been staring the entire time, and met eyes with another agent. He was an hour early for the evening shift, and judging from his badge, he was also from the military division. The cheeky grin and the way in which he leaned in the counter of the desk though, made her uncomfortable. Nevertheless, she tried for a courteous smile.

–Good afternoon Sir, how may I help you? –

–How  _can_ you help me huh? Well, that can certainly be arranged.–he winked.

Mina felt irk growing in her belly. Averting her gaze, she noticed a name tag with the words “Wilson Wallace” written on it. She immediately associated him with the list of problematic individuals that was given to her prior to her working. “You must be careful and notify us if any of these get out of line” the note said.

–How about dinner at my place? 10:30 pm? Sounds good hm?-

 _The nerve of this man_ Mina thought. Whipping away her mask of politeness, she frowned.

–You clearly don’t know _your_ place Sir. – she said in a leveled tone.

He raised an eyebrow, smile wavering a little.

–I’m here to register agents– Mina continued– not to flirt and disrespect anyone in such a horrible manner as you have. I suggest you tell me if you would like access to the inside of the premises or I’ll have you escorted outside. Which would it be? _Hm_?- Mina was not one to mock peoples mannerisms, but the mere presence of this person was obnoxious.

He glared, clearly angered. However, that smirk still hung on his face, glued by his own arrogance.

–Escort  _me_ out? You’re just the new girl, and a simple secretary. I, on the other hand, am a military veteran with several awards. Even if you wanted darling, you can’t touch me–

Indignation flushed her cheeks pink, but Mina reminded herself that she still held control over the situation.

–I can deny you access for the day in the grounds of sexual harassment. Which I think your higher officer would not be too pleased about, since right now you’re on probation Mr. Wallace. Or, if you continue I could call Sir Integra herself, explain the situation and let her and you get to a resolve…or termination, which is the most probable outcome. – Mina observed the man shrink at the name of the head of Hellsing in both surprise and disbelief.

–You wouldn’t dare.– he muttered.

Mina took the black phone and started dialing.

–Alright! Alright!– cursing under his breath, Mr. Wallace quickly took out his ID card and gave it to Mina, so that she could swipe him access. After the transaction was done he walked away just as swiftly.

–Well, that was unpleasant– Mina muttered to herself but the incident didn’t have time to marinate, for another voice asked for her attention.

–I’ve never seen him run quite this fast before–

A young woman, perhaps her age,  with blonde hair cut into a flare and a military uniform that accentuated her figure, smiled at her pleasantly. It had been the first woman agent Mina had seen. The woman struck a sense of familiarity in Mina, but she could not place it. The red hue in the girls irises was more pressing at the moment… _It must be the lights playing me a trick_ she thought. Mina also reminded herself that it was impolite to stare, so she diverted her gaze to the ID card, stretched towards her.

–Really?– said Mina –I wish he would have gone by faster…though it is my first time seeing him run, so I can’t really make a comparison.–

–Ah yes! You must be the new recruit! Welcome aboard!– the blonde stuck out her hand for a shake, which Mina returned in a modest manner, letting her past troubles melt away a little which such a warm welcome…though the young woman’s hands felt cold…

–Thank you–

–I’m Seras Victoria, you can call me which ever name you prefer! It tends to be exchanged often.– the blonde smiled amused at some inner joke Mina was not familiar with. 

–Mina Murray– Mina answered, giving a small smile of her own.

–Is that…your married name?– 

For a second Mina was confused, but from the corner of her eye she saw her golden ring sparkling softly under the white light.

–Oh! No, we are just engaged for now–

–I see, well congratulations!– Mina nodded thankfully– …I hope the agency has been treating you well?– Ms. Victoria scratched her cheek, and her soft smile changed in a nervous one. It seemed to Mina, that she was referring to Sir Integra…and if it was so, Ms. Victoria had, perhaps, a welcome such as hers.

–Yes, it has been good so far.–

–Good!...You’re staying at the Hellsing Manor correct?–

Mina nodded.

–I thought perhaps we would bump when you arrived, but you came later than expected, or at least that's what Walter said.–

Mina was about to respond with an explanation of her delay, but, like lightning another thought crossed her mind.

–You’re lodging there as well?–

–I live there actually.– Ms. Victoria clarified.

The young secretary blinked.

–That’s odd…Mr. Walter did not mention someone else staying. I would certainly have enjoyed some other company in a place so spacious–

–He did not?– Ms. Victoria frowned, sharing Mina’s confusion for a moment but soon shrugged it off muttering –Must have his reasoning.–

Mina finally slid Ms. Victoria’s ID on the scanning machine, questioning said reasoning…among all the other inquires floating on the back or her mind. 

–In what room are you sleeping?– Mina asked.

–In the base-…ground floor– Sera shifted somewhat uncomfortably.

–Is that…where the big metal door leads to?– Mina observed Ms. Victoria’s eyes go wide in utter amazement.

–You…You’ve found it?...–

–It’s hard to miss.–

–Yes, indeed– Ms. Victoria scratched her cheek. –It must’ve taken you a long time to find it though...–

The truth was, Mina didn’t remember the way to the door. It was too dark and the whole situation was just… The astounding question, was why on earth would they make this poor girl sleep in the basement.

–Well…I actually…– Mina debated whether telling the complete story of what happened the night before would shed some light onto the young woman in front of her, or perhaps put her sanity in question; but, before she could reach a decision the phone rang, so she quickly took it. Ms. Victoria, seeing that the lady was busy,  waved at her a goodbye and mouthed “It was great to meet you!” Mina responded with a smile and an nod.

–Good evening, how may I help you?–  

Silence.

–Hello?–

–Excuse me, with whom do I have the pleasure?– it was a feminine voice, velvety and tranquil.

–Ms. Mina Murray, Hellsing secretary. May I…– they hung up the line. Somewhat aghast about it, Mina placed the phone on its base. She thought maybe, the person did not call the correct line, so she gave no more further thoughts about it.

Another evening agent came through the door, and so her work continued until a few hours later…

 

****

 

As expected, she came back to the manor extremely tired. Regardless, her job was still unfinished. After her day at the office, she was instructed to relate to Sir Integra and/or Mr. Walter the messages, calls or miss happenings before she could retired completely.

Now, she sat stiffly and nervous in an elegant wooden chair across from Sir Integra, who sat behind her desk in her private office. With the writing pad on one of her hands, and a pen in another, Mina retold all the messages left for Sir Integra in the calmest voice she could muster.

After a while, Sir Integra asked – Is that all?-

Mina was about to affirm but the remembrance of the strange phone call stopped her from doing so. She asked herself if it was significant to mention it or not, but then again they asked her to say everything suspicious…as minor as it may be…

–Well?– Sir Integra pressed drumming her fingers, seemingly impatient but keeping her cool unmoving posture.

–Someone called, no message. The person just asked to whom was they speaking.–

Sir Integra’s eyes seemed to sharpen behind her glasses.

–And I assume, you gave your name?–

Mina gulped and nodded. This was not looking up for her…

Sir Integra closed her eyes and slowly expulsed a breath of air. She stood up and walked around the desk until she was right in front of the young woman.  She leaned her back against the desk, arms crossed. Sir Integra’s face was tranquil, yet if Mina were to describe it, she would say that it was stony and it gave her an unpleasant feeling dread.  

–For future reference Ms. Mina– Sir Integra started, voice steady but razor blade sharp– Do not reveal your identity to _anyone_ not belonging to the organization, nor reveal that of an agent. Am I clear?–

–Yes, Sir Integra. I do apologize– Mina felt like a fool. She should have been more careful given the secrecy of the agency, yet, why would this be such an important manner? She was just a secretary. –But…–

Sir Integra’s eyebrow shot up, but it was too late for Mina to hold her tongue.

–Why would my identity matter?–

–Do not question my orders again.– Sir Integra’s words were like a slap on the wrist. Was she too impertinent? Mina thought that she had taken hold of her curiosity by then, but questions were beginning to pile…Now her position there was starting to take a tumble. She would not be surprised if she was asked to resign tomorrow...yet, she tried to console herself by stating that that was an exaggerated assumption and this could be a point to get smarter about this job.

–Is this all?– Sir Integra questioned again.

–Yes, Sir Integra.– Mina answered. Relief started to wash over her as she realized the day was about to finish, and soon she could just rest for a little.

–You may re…–Sir Integra’s phone rang before she could give Mina the chance to retire. The head of Hellsing wasted no time in answering it.

Mina was just left there, unsure if she should leave and give her privacy or await her dismissal there. She opted to fidget with the pen and look around the office. It was elegant, spacious and well decorated as the rest of the house. There was, however, the portrait of a man hanging on the right. A soft light was shone over it.

–And what is the status?– Mina heard Sir Integra say, but she was too busy appraising the painting. The man had the same blue eyes as those of Sir Integra. _May that be her father?_ She wished she could read the golden inscription underneath it, to confirm her suspicion, but it was too far away, and she thought it disrespectful to stand up and snoop around her bosses office.

So distracted was the young lady, that she didn’t notice Sir Integra’s gaze thoughtfully placed on her. Though, she was paying close attention to what was being said in the phone, Sir Integra was slowly forming a plan that involved the new employee.

–I shall be right there.– Sir Integra hung up the phone making a sharp sound that immediately alerted Mina. Sir Integra watched her in pondering silence for a while, during which Mina shifted on her seat uncomfortable, unable to hold Sir Integra’s gaze for too long.

–Ms. Mina…how serious are you about this organization?–

–Quite serious Sir Integra.–

–Good– the corner of Sir Integra’s lips curved slightly, but rather than soothing the young woman, there was a gleam on those blue eyes that made Mina uneasy. –And since I believe your intentions, I have decided to shed some light on the question you had this morning.–

Mina blinked, her mind cleared away in less than a second. She waited in anticipated silence.

–But rather than plainly giving you the facts…I rather show you.–

–Show me?– the question escaped Mina’s lips in a whisper.

–If you would be willing to accompany me tonight, that is–

Mina gulped…but she knew that delaying it any further would hinder her in the future as she worked. It needed to be done.

–Yes, I thank you for the opportunity.–

 This seemed to amuse Sir Integra, but nonetheless she nodded beckoning the girl to follow her out of the office.


End file.
